


Do Step On Me

by SilentMagi



Category: RWBY
Genre: Awkward Flirting, F/F, Gift Fic, Lesbian Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21774802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentMagi/pseuds/SilentMagi
Relationships: Coco Adel/Ilia Amitola, Coco Adel/Velvet Scarlatina
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Do Step On Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Goldenfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldenfire/gifts).



A gift written for Goldfire for Christmas, based on the [What If? Scenario](https://melonishus.tumblr.com/post/189432747583/what-if-ilia-met-the-goddess-that-is-coco) by Melonishus

* * *

Ilia adjusted the white mask over her face as she spotted her target for this recruitment mission. Adam had made a plan to recruit the Faunus at Beacon to their side while they were working with the Torchwick moron. She didn’t know why they were bothering with that human, but she wasn’t about to question orders.

This was a target that she’d been told had been on the radar for a while. Constantly being bullied at school from students younger than her. Submissive and rejected from unleashing her full potential on the battlefield, forced into the shadows by her human teammates. She was seldom without the humans, and so this was a rare chance to take.

“Velvet Scarlatina?” she asked politely as she walked out from the shadows, sword low but at the ready. “I am with Whi-”

“White Fang. Not interested,” the rabbit Faunus stated as her eyes narrowed and stance too on a defensive tone. “Leave now, and we won’t have trouble.”

“I’m not looking for trouble,” the chameleon Faunus explained while walking casually around her. “I am here to ask you a question, and then I will leave.”

Velvet snorted as her right ear twitched, shifting her feet to keep Ilia in front of her. “Then ask and leave me alone. I’m waiting for someone.”

“Is it the humans that hold you back? Your so-called team?” she asked, snarling out the last part as her hand clenched around the hilt of Lightning Lash. Forcing herself to calm back from the flash of red, she cleared her throat. “You know that they are holding you back, don’t you?”

“They are doing more for me than the White Fang has done. How does it feel to actually hurt Faunus? To set back every advance that we’ve made for centuries by your actions?”

In a flash, Lightning Lash was singing through the air to strike at the rabbit, who simple sidestepped it and let the lightning dust crackle harmlessly on the sidewalk beside her. “Your fear betrays you, letting your anger fester and rot inside your heart.”

While the words cut deeply, Velvet was on her in an instant coming in faster than her whip could retract. A solid fist connected with her stomach, causing her to gasp in pain as she went flying back. Okay, so it seemed that the bunny had some…

The foot slamming into her chest cut off the line of thought as she sailed through the air and through a wall. Coughing out the dust she Ilia righted herself as she heard a faint clicking sound. The light of a camera gave away the source of the sound, and she could see Velvet had taken her picture.

Cute. She wasn’t even taking this seriously.

The red burning on her exposed skin gave away her rage at that as she readied her blade for another assault. Velvet tipped her head slightly and tucked the camera away, slipping back into a defensive crouch. Every few steps, her right ear would twitch, drawing a little of Ilia’s focus, but instead she tried to remember what the other recruiters had said. Go for the weak spots.

“Aren’t you sick of Cardin and his ilk? Walking all over you, and getting away with it… it’s sickening isn’t it?” Ilia asked softly as she slipped into shadow and darkened her skin to blur her form. “Aren’t you tired of humans stepping all over us?”

Her question was joined with another rush to attack the rabbit, to get her to join her side. One moment her blade was outstretched and stabbing to remove the calm smirk off of her face. The next she felt a shoulder lodge itself against her chest while strong and thin bands of iron gripped her wrist and she was airborne. The impact with the ground was dulled slightly by her aura, but as a heeled boot was pressed to her sternum and she heard the mechanical whir of the gatling canon currently leveled at her head she felt that was maybe the least of her worries.

“Nice try, but a member of Team CFVY is never alone,” Coco Adel commented as Ilia felt her body shifting against her will as a new emotion surged through her body. She hadn’t felt like this with anyone before, thought Blake was close.

Apparently the bright pink hue that she was currently sporting confused Coco, as she lowered her sunglasses enough to give her a puzzled look over them. “That’s pretty cool.”

Perhaps it was the repeated slams she’d taken, or maybe it was an awakening of something that she didn’t want to address, but her mouth moved on its own and she instantly regretted it when she heard her voice say, “It’s okay for YOU to step on me.”

Perhaps there was a nice rock she could crawl under and die.

Coco coughed a little into her gloved hand before looking towards Velvet with a look that repeated the chant of “WHAT THE OUM?!” going through Ilia’s head. “Well, that just made this awkward.”

“I think I can handle it from here, why don’t you go and make sure that Gianduja is stowed away. We’re to meet up with Fox and Yatsu in about five,” Velvet answered while waving a hand to the exit. “She’s probably ready to call it a night.”

Coco looked relieved as she holstered the whirling launcher of dust bullets back into a designer handbag that didn’t look big enough to hold all of the parts for it. Taking care to not press down on Ilia’s chest, she stepped away and just casually watched the two Faunus protectively.

“So…” Velvet started softly as she held out a hand towards Ilia to help her up. “Few things. First, she’s my girlfriend, so she does swing that way, but she’s monogamous.”

“Wha?” the chameleon asked in confusion as she was helped up, her jaw hanging out under her white mask that somehow had stayed in place the entire time. 

“Yeah, I know, but humans, what are you going to do?” the bunny faunus continued with a shrug as she lifted Ilia up like she weighed nothing to her. “Second… I am so very sorry you think she might possibly be a top. She is as bottom as they come, but she likes when I step on her, so you were closer than you might have thought.”

Okay, there could be a Grimm that could swallow her whole right now, please? She really just wanted to not be here dealing with… whatever this was. Her attempts to escape was thwarted as Velvet had a very solid grip on her hand, which she was too attached to cut off. Tempting though it was. “Third, you have promise to be a Huntress. Who knows, maybe we’ll work together in the future. Just ditch the mask.”

With that Ilia was left with so many questions, no answers, and the view of a very muscular backside walking away from her. At the entrance to the alleyway, Velvet kissed Coco on the cheek and gave Ilia a playful look before the pair walked away. She hoped that Trifa would never got wind of this, since she would NEVER hear the end of it.

Adjusting her mask again, she slipped Lightning Lash away and began walking to where she was supposed to be getting to. Sure she’d be a little early, but maybe by then she could get her emotions under control enough to not be completely obvious that she was a disaster.

Slipping deeper into the shadows, she paused to consider the offer of Velvet, feeling her spots brighten with a blush. She couldn’t do that, it would go against everything she’d dedicated her life to since her parents died. She had to be in the White Fang to get humans to stop standing by as Faunus sufferend. She had to get them to do something to help Faunus.

That’s what the White Fang is supposed to do right?

Running up a wall, she began running away from the lingering doubt that whispered in the back of her mind. She wasn’t about to drop her mask, sign up under false credentials for the academy, and begin another movement there.

That was just ridiculous, and it wouldn’t do anything. The White Fang had the backing, the strength, the power to make change. Even if it wasn’t what she remembered Blake telling her about when they were younger. That was just youths being naive, wasn’t it? The White Fang had always been like this, and that was just the way of the world.

Wasn’t it?

Regardless, she had a mission to complete, and she had spent enough time on this failed venture. It wasn’t like there was going to be a grand, impossible to misinterpret sign walking right in front of her to reveal that she was in the wrong, right? Those things never happened in real life. And then she heard a voice from her past letting out a laugh, standing next to a… okay that blonde was impressive, and built, and… maybe she should see about a cold shower. But Holy Oum, that was Blake Belladonna, alive and not dead like Adam Taurus said, she should follow and observe her and her little team of cute girls. For the good of The White Fang, of course.


End file.
